


Day 56

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [56]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 56

"Not just a criminal organisation; it’s a cult. Her brother was corrupted by one of its leaders."

"Soo Lin said the name."

"Yes, Shan; General Shan."

"We’re still no closer to finding them."

Oh...John...

"Wrong. We’ve got almost all we need to know. She gave us most of the missing pieces."

Think...here we go-

"Why did he need to visit his sister? Why did he need her expertise?"

"She worked at the museum."

Yes!

"Exactly."

"An expert in antiquities. Mmm, of course. I see."

"Valuable antiquities, John. Ancient Chinese relics purchased on the black market. China’s home to a thousand treasures hidden after Mao’s revolution."

"And the Black Lotus is selling them."

"Check for the dates..."

He's standing right behind me...breathe...focus....China...right.

"Hmmm."

"Here, John."

"Arrived from China four days ago."

"Anonymoutth. Vendor doesn’t give his name. Two undiscovered treasures from the East."

"One in Lukis’ suitcase and one in Van Coon’s."

"...antiquities sold at auction."

"Look, here’s another one...

Wake up, John...

"Mmm?"

"...Arrived from China a month ago: Chinese ceramic statue, sold four hundred thousand."

"Ah, look: a month before that – a Chinese painting, half a million."

"All of them from an anonymous source. They’re stealing them back in China and one by one they’re feeding them into Britain."

"Huh...every single auction coincides with Lukis or Van Coon travelling to China..."

"So what if one of them got greedy when they were in China? What if one of them stole something?"

"That’s why Zhi Zhu’s come."

"Whoo-ooo, boys?"

Oh, what...

"Sorry. Are we collecting for charity, Sherlock?"

"What?"

"A young man’s outside with crates of books."


End file.
